thelibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
And the Heart of Darkness
"And the Heart of Darkness" is the eighth episode of the first season of The Librarians. It aired on January 11, 2015 as the second part of a two hour event. Synopsis The Librarians encounter the House behind the legend of ALL haunted houses and set out to destroy it. Cast Main Cast *Rebecca Romijn as Eve Baird *Christian Kane as Jacob Stone *Lindy Booth as Cassandra Cillian *John Kim as Ezekiel Jones *John Larroquette as Jenkins Guest Cast *Lea Zawada as Katie Bender *Sam Kamerman as Sarah *Kendall Wells as Hammer Man *Stephen Kelsey as Kindly Gentleman Plot In the Nitra Region of Slovakia, a scared girl runs out of a house. She sees a van and runs towards it. Jacob, Eve, Ezekiel and Cassandra get out and help her. They ask her what is going on and she says there is something horrible in the house. She explains her name is Katie and she and her friends were in the house. Eve asks her what happened and she says a man attacked them. She wants to go back; however, Jacob tells her they will not let her go into the house alone. Ezekiel says they better flee, however Eve ignores him. Cassandra says there are broken laylines on the place where Katie came from. They call Jenkins who tells them broken laylines are highly dangerous and that they can cause wild magic mixed with haunted spirits. Cassandra gives them magical scrolls which can contain the magic and need to be anchored in the house. Eve wants Cassandra to stay with Katie while she, Ezekiel and Jacob enter the house. Eve asks Jacob what the house is and he says it is a 19th century frontier house and wonders what it's doing in Slovakia. The group enters the house and start to clear the rooms. Ezekiel places the scrolls to anchor the magic. The house starts to shake and a knife flies in the air and nails into the wall next to Ezekiel. The group quickly flees the house and Katie asks them who they are. Cassandra says they are the librarians. Eve says she, Jacob and Ezekiel will go in as Cassandra and Katie wait outside. Cassandra is annoyed that they don't let her go in; Eve tries to explain but Katie runs into the house and the group follows her. Eve grabs Katie and tells her to be quiet as there is a noise upstairs. Cassandra and Cathy stay downstairs while Eve, Jacob and Ezekiel go upstairs. The group searches the rooms and Jacob finds a craghammer. Ezekiel finds a huge collection of shoes. Eve sees an illusion of three youngsters being attacked. The group is unable to find anyone and Eve describes the youngsters, who Katie says are her friends. The group calls Jenkins who tells them that the broken laylines are contained, but the house is the house of legends where different people got killed. Jenkins tells them there are six magical houses, and this house is the shadowbox which moves around, takes victims and then moves on. The house has done this since the 16th century. Jenkins tells them they might be able to destroy the house by destroying the dark heart, which could be anything. They have till midnight to do this. The group tries to find anything magical. Cassandra talks to Katie who tells them her friends got taken out by a shadow-like man with a hammer- or hatchet-like weapon. Jacob finds the hammer but it somehow disappears when he tries to pick it up. Jacob calls for Ezekiel who has disappeared. The group is unable to find Ezekiel who is now gone. Jacob suggests they burn the house down but Katie says the missing people must still be in here. They notice a playing phonograph that was not there before and the name Katie appears on the wall. Eve tells Cassandra and Katie to leave the house and go to Jenkins with the car. Cassandra wants to stay, however Eve says she and Jacob will stay because they can fight. If they fail at least Cassandra will remain. Cassandra and Katie go to the car, where Cassandra says Eve does not trust her, as she betrayed them earlier. Cassandra says her tumor makes her useful but unreliable. Katie says Eve trusts her and that is why she wants to get her to safety. A shadowy hooded figure starts to destroy the car and the two are forced to flee back into the house. Eve and Jacob wonder why the ghost stays hidden. They hear Cassandra and Katie screaming and run towards them. However, Jacob sees a toyhouse standing on the table. He walks towards it and a dark shadow appears behind him. Eve, Cassandra and Katie block the door as the dark man follows them. They realize Jacob is gone. Jacob stands in the middle of a house behind Ezekiel, who is playing a videogame. The two realize they are stuck in a dollhouse and see Eve looking through the windows. However, she is unable to see them. Jacob says the house is trying to kill them; Ezekiel, however, disagrees and wishes for a glass of beer which instantly appears in his hand. Ezekiel shows Jacob the pictures hanging on the walls and says he wished for the videogames because he got bored. Jacob says the pictures are ancient and the house is actually good. Eve, Cassandra and Katie get attacked by the dark man. Eve fights him as she tells Cassandra to leave. Cassandra and Katie leave the house as Eve fights the dark man. Katie wants to run and leave the house far behind them, but Cassandra wants to go back in. Katie says they are in Nevada, but Cassandra counters that they are in Slovakia. Cassandra realizes Katie was the one who had done all of this. Katie starts to sing with a devious look on her face. Cassandra runs back in the house as Katie calmly follows her with a evil smile and while singing a song. Cassandra gets in and finds Eve's gun. She sees a defeated Eve being dragged upstairs. Cassandra moves through the house as Katie follows her, while explaining that she and her family killed a lot of people before they ended up in the house. She explains that the magical house helps her and makes her wishes come true. Cassandra realizes the house can talk to her as well. Katie moves upstairs as she picks up the knife. She explains that the house has to obey her. In spite of that, it tries to save people from her. Katie says she lures people to the house to kill them. Katie tries to find her, but Cassandra manages to ambush her and knock the knife out of her hand. She quickly aims the gun at her and pulls the trigger, only to realize the gun is empty. The two engage in a struggle over the knife and Cassandra manages to stab Katie in the chest. As she moves backwards, she sees Katie pull out the knife. The shadow man blocks her exit and Katie explains that she wished to become death. Cassandra tries to disarm her but Katie cuts her wrist. Cassandra wishes to save her friends; however, Katie says she wishes to kill them, and she was first, so her wish will come true. Katie tries to kill Cassandra but Cassandra suddenly wields the hatchet. Cassandra says she was 15 when they diagnosed her. She fights Katie and hits her with the hatchet. Katie thinks she will heal, but a moment later, she starts to fall apart. Cassandra passes out as she realizes the house helped her save her friends. Waking up, Cassandra notices an envelope on the toy house. Inside it is a card with the words 'Thank You'. Downstairs, Ezekiel talks to Jacob, saying the house can make them rich as they are out of the toy house. Eve is in bad shape as she has a black eye and is hurt. Cassandra and the shadow man walk in. Ezekiel and Jacob prepare to fight him. Cassandra explains there is no threat anymore and the shadow man turns into a butler. She explains the house is to help people and was made to act as a refuge, and the butler is the helpful ghost of the house. It never imagined it could be used by a serial killer. Cassandra says goodbye to the ghost and the group takes off. Jenkins tells them Katie's entire family consisted of serial killers and they found the house of refuge. Cassandra turns on the radio and Ezekiel does not like the song, but Cassandra says she wants to listen it. It is revealed that they took the dollhouse with them. Media File:The Librarians 1x07 "And The Rule of Three" 1x08 "And the Heart of Darkness" Promo (HD) External links *"And the Heart of Darkness" on TNT References ru:...и Сердце тьмы